The Origin of the Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The tale of the creature that brings the joy of laughter is finally told!


**guestsurprise did this origin story of the Tickle Monster! Enjoy!**

* * *

What if I told you that the legend of the tickle monster began years ago when there was a cold and dark black world. The children were plagued by nightmares and fear every night because they were pulled from their dreams by the horrid visions the Nightmare King placed in them.

"Can you hear it!" The Nightmare King laughed in glee. He loved to hear the children scream and panic because of the almost too real nightmares!

"Is this truly how our kind is to behave?" A young creature came forward.

"What is the matter with you?! Don't you enjoy being fed by these screams and the horror!" The King laughed.

These creatures were called Nitians; they were deadly creatures whose only purpose were to feed off of children's energy and their screams and panic. But for some reason, there was one Nitian who was not pleased with this kind of conduct. His name was Lauhin.

"I do not know what your problem is Lauhin. How is that you are the only one who feels this way?"

"I do not believe I am the only one." Lauhin replied gently.

"I DO BELIEVE YOU ARE! IF YOU WEREN'T SO GOOD AT CREATING NIGHTMARES I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU YEARS AGO!" The Nightmare King yelled at the top of his lungs.

All of the others flinched, except Lauhin. He for some reason was not afraid of the large and powerful king. He stood his ground and only listened as the king ranted.

Later that night….

Lauhin's time had come. He was to sneak into a little girl's home and create the most terrible nightmares and feed off of them. Nightmares gave them energy and strength. The more the children suffered, cried, or screamed, the stronger they became. Laughin was right in the middle of creating the child's nightmare when the child began to cry and weep harshly.

"Please don't kill me!" The little girl cried, now holding her stomach in pain from crying too much.

"No...no I can't do this!" He said in horror! He never saw a cry weep so hard and hold themselves in pain from a nightmare! He quickly stopped the nightmare and went over to the girl's bed. He laid down next to her and began running his black claws through her hair. "Shhh…shhhh."

The little girl opened her bloodshot eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. He quickly placed a hand on her mouth and used his power to make the room soundproof and to make her screams silence. The little girl then wiggled free, but he managed to reach up and grab the 10 year old's nightgown!

"Wait! Don't run away!"

"Don't eat me!" She screamed, now panicking hard! He had tall black horns that curled at the top, red skin, light yellow eyes, and four arms! He was truly terrifying!

"I won't eat you child. Now come back here." He coaxed gently. But somehow through the confusion, they got wrapped up in the covers. Her arms were suddenly pinned to her side and when she squirmed to get loose, they tightened! She then felt squirming and saw that Lauhin was trapped too. His entire upper body was trapped in the covers, but his lower half was free. He got on his knees and stuck his bum up in the air and waved his tails playfully to distract her from freaking out but also to squirm and get himself unstuck. One of the furry tips accidentally tickled her ear and she giggled a bit.

"GAH! S-Stop!" She panicked, now trying to squirm more!

"Now don't bother trying to escape. I won't harm you!" He said, now squirming more and reaching out and grabbing her foot under the blanket. He gently ran a claw on her foot, examining the soft sole in his hand and heard her giggle. He felt a sudden jolt of energy when she giggled and he wanted to feel that again, so he began wiggling his tails more on her ears and stroking a claw on her foot. She immediately began squirming and soon, she pulled her foot free.

"Wait! Don't run away!" He said, now using his upper body to gently pin her legs down under the covers. He still had to get unwedged from the blanket. He squirmed a bit more and finally freed himself, but he grabbed her before she could get away. "Easy young human."

And with that, he smiled at her warmly and freed her too from the blankets, but put a hand on each side of her to keep her down. She looked up at the large creature with tears of horror.

"Now don't cry…I'm harmless," He cooed, now running a hand down her face. His claw managed to run under her chin and she giggled again. When she did, he felt that energy once more! "I-I feel fulfilled when you make that sound little one. I am beginning to like this." He grinned.

"AHAHA STAHAHAP IT!" She giggled, now losing the fear as he wiggled another claw on her neck and one behind her ear. "H-Hey!"

"What is your name little one?" He asked.

"Abigail." She grinned, now gently reaching up and barely touching his face. He bent down and let her run her hand down his strong face since he after all had her trapped. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Lauhin little one. I am not of this world."

"Y-you made my nightmare stop." The little girl smiled.

"I am very happy I could my dear…I couldn't bear to see another child cry." He said, now gently poking her. She began laughing at the poking and he couldn't seem to stop!

"Heeheeheeheehee! STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She giggled.

"That sound you're making…you sound very pleased. I wonder…" At this time he was pondering what he should call the sound she was making. For he had never heard a sound like that before. After a few moments of poking and gentle prodding, he stopped making sure she wasn't going to be sick or vomit because her face was turning purple!

"W-well, I'm enjoying myself because of you! You brought on this happy, tingly feeling!" Abigail panted, now gently playing with his long black hair as he laid beside her.

"Should it be called the feeling?" He thought outloud.

"No that sounds funny!" Abigail laughed. "Maybe the feeling should be called happying?"

"No that sounds even stranger young one." He chuckled.

"I've got it! I'm feeling happiness because of you Lauhin. I think…I think I will call this new feeling…laughing. Yes! Laughing! You making me laugh and that feeling! It tingles me! Let's call it tingling!"

"Perfect young one!" He grinned, now gently leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on her head and letting her hug his neck. He stayed with her until she went to sleep and returned to his realm.

What happened next you say? The battle was long and bloody to overthrow the Nightmare King, but Lauhin and a few of his followers did it! For you see, he was Prince Jocu's great, great, great, great grandfather. He is the one who battled the Nightmare King and fought for the children of Earth and for little ones like Abigail. He changed how the Nitians thought about sustenance and life. Soon, the Nitians no longer had to live on fear and nightmares. No…they began to grow and thrive off of children's happiness and laughter. Over the centuries, the term tingling slowly began to change to the term we know as "tickling." They changed their race name to Lauhinians instead of the bloodthirsty Nitians. But be warned….the Nightmare king had descendants as well and there is still an ongoing battle for power.

A few months later….

"Now that you have helped free that doomed planet, we have decided to make you king!" A Lauhinian said.

"What?" Lauhin said in shock.

"Yes, we think that you should be the one to be king. After all Lauhin, you are the one who makes trips to that planet called…uh…"

"Earth…the humans call it Earth."

"Yes. You make trips to Earth and bring back the source to keep us thriving! The people's laughter and joy!"

"And that's because he uses a special tactic!" Another Lauhinian laughed. Lauhin cocked an amused brow and began gently tickling them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA SEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"So what should we call him?"

"Well, Earth has a new term for tingling. They call it tickling now," Lauhin chuckled.

"That's it!" A young Lauhinian said outloud, making them all jump in shock.

"What is it little one?" Lauhin asked.

"You are the new Tickle Monster King!"

"Yes!" Another one smiled.

"That's perfect!"

"It definitely fits him!" Another one commented.

"The Tickle Monster King hmm? Perhaps so." Lauhin chuckled. "And thank you all. I am pleased to be your new king."

And with that, everyone cheered and roared in happiness! Not only was a new way of life born, but the first ever Tickle Monster King was placed on the throne. His job? To protect the citizens of Earth and to keep love and joy alive and thriving between both realms.

Long live joy and happiness! Keep laughing!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is where the first Tickle Monster King came into existence!**


End file.
